


Wandering Savage

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Obscure & British 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Savage

“Toos? TOOS….”

Leela is at the woman’s side in minutes, staring up at the inactive robot that stands by the bed, her eyes narrowing before she moves, pushing it well away and into a corner, aware that, should Toos wake she would more than likely panic. 

She is back on the bed by the time Toos wakes, emitting a shrill, panicked cry and burying her head into Leela’s chest as she had before, weakly sobbing. Her wrist is still wrapped in the silver bandage and Leela sighs, stroking her hair gently. She hates that the creepy mechanical men have caused such a break in Toos’ strength.   
After a while Toos is silent, still shivering but no longer crying. They leave then, Leela guiding Toos away. 

They meet again, years later, in Kaldor City and Toos is once again in danger. The Doctor, of course, helps stop it. By the end Leela is aware only that Toos has spoken to protect her, threatening someone with having their kneecaps broken. She should not be proud of the threat, but she is. 

She leaves Toos again, then, when she is given the option to leave Gallifrey where she has ended up living, she leaves, makes her way to home, to Toos. She isn’t sure when Toos became home, but she doesn’t care. 

Toos is silent when she arrives, sleeping. Leela edges into the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. Toos has forgone the usual programmable locks and so Leela props a chair beneath the door handle, a trick the Doctor once taught her. 

Toos wakes with a stifled cry and Leela moves from the shadows to sit on the bed, their eyes meeting before Toos once again buries her face into Leela’s chest, shivering pathetically. Leela used to have no time for such women but now… now she can’t help but love Toos. They are not in Kaldor here so, she hopes, she will have no need to protect Toos from Mechanical Men. Should she need to, however, she will stay and guard Toos. If not, she shall simply live with her, by her side.


End file.
